Love will Conquer all
by TheLovelyLily
Summary: James Potter and the rest of the marauders are back at hogwarts. It is 6th year and Lily and James are head boy and girl. Will Lily and James find true love? Will Voldemort destroy the wizarding world? Read and find out.
1. Death Eaters

Summery: James Potter and the rest of the marauders are back at hogwarts. It is 6th year and Lily and James are head boy and girl. Will Lily and James find true love? Will Voldemort destroy the wizarding world? Read and find out.

Chapter One: Death Eaters

"LILY MARIA EVANS! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE!" James Potter screamed in the direction of the beautiful Lily Evans in the middle of breakfast on a brisk fall morning in September.

Lily scowled in response to this outburst of obviously true affection. Every day since 3rd year, James Potter tried to make Lily Evans love him.

_He can't just leave well enough alone, can he? The selfish conceited git. _Lily thought to herself. No boy would ever talk to "James's girl" in fear of James retaliation. He was ruining her life and school had just started!

It was early September and everyone was still getting used to the old routine. Apparently it wasn't so hard for James.

"Evans, HEY! Evans!" James shouted after Lily as she walked away.

Lily continued to speed up, but James finally caught up to her.

Spinning her around, he said coolly " Hey Evans, Did you miss me this summer?"

Lily shook her head coldly, not so much in answer to his question, but in disgust. _UG! He is so conceited! What would make him EVER think I would miss him, strutting around Hogwarts as if he was king of the world? He's smart; I'll give him that, he's very handsome as well, the worst thing is that he knows all this, him and his cronies, so self centered I can hardly take it!_

Lily just turned around and kept walking. James followed after her. _The boy can't take a hint! _

"Evans, I'm head boy this year" he said, bragging as usual.

"Like I care, Potter. So am I." Lily said _Great. Now I have to spend all of my spare time patrolling with this git, like I haven't got enough on my plate!_

"Well then, we better get going to the head boy and girl's quarters." James said flatly.

_What is he talking about! _Then Lily realized that the head boy and girl wouldn't live in their normal houses, they would have special rooms, but not wanting to admit that she didn't realize this right off the bat, she simply let James lead the way.

He grinned flashing a set of pearly whites at Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"If you think you're going to win me over this year, you are sorely mistaken, Potter." Lily said with disgust dripping from every syllable.

"She's right you know, Prongs, can't you take a hint? Ever since 3rd year Lils here has made it quite clear that she doesn't like you too much mate. Although she doesn't know what she's missing," A tall gorgeous man said from right behind them.

It was Sirius Black, one of Potters miserable friends. He was quite a piece of eye candy, funny, and clever. But again, same problem as with Potter (except Sirius didn't seem like he was out to destroy my life.) He knows he's smart, funny and gorgeous, and boy, did he flaunt it! It was sickening to watch them. Lily thought to herself

"Whatever Padfoot. We've gotta go check out our new common room." James said with a malicious smile.

"Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Sirius said with a pretend pout, then he winked discreetly at James before turning and strutting off in the opposite direction

What are you up to Potter? Lily thought they look like they have something planned…

The pair reached a tapestry; it was truly a beautiful piece of art, the design stood out so vividly that you could almost taste the fresh air, feel the excitement of the hunt.

"Why did we stop?" Lily said in a disgruntled tone.

"Don't tell me you don't know where the head boy and girl common room is!"

Lily, not wanting to admit defeat said, "Of course I do, fool, what kind of witch do you think I am?"

"Then what's the password" James retorted teasingly.

"Um…Ur…Well…You can be the gentleman, you open the bloody tapestry!" Lily said, making herself out as a complete idiot.

James smirked knowingly and said "Lily is the coolest person in the world."

The tapestry opened noiselessly at James's words

Lily stared at him, dumbfounded. "What…?"

James smirked and said in a smug tone, "I changed it this morning"

Lily retorted, regaining her cool, "If you think one bloody little compliment is going to change my mind about you, YOU ARE THINKER THAN YOU APPEAR, WHICH BELIVE ME, IS A DIFFICULT THING TO ACCIVE!" She had quite over reacted, poor boy. But he really needs to stop chasing after me. HE IS NEVER GOING TO GET ME!

Lily turned on her heel and entered a beautiful room. It was circular, similar to Dumbledors office, but with an air of elegance about it. There were two exquisite red velvet chairs positioned in front of the brick fireplace, where a magical fire was burning. There was a gorgeous gold carpet that covered the entire floor, andwooden bookcases filled with hundreds of interesting books lined the walls. It was beautiful.

James and Lily each grabbed a mug of the steaming hot chocolatewaiting for them on the table, and sunk into the armchairs by the fire, sipping contentedly with out a word.

Lily grinned secretly inside for once, Potter isn'tberating me about every little thing. This is peaceful. Lily thought.

Lily and James fell asleep next to each other by the fire that night. The next morning when Lily woke up, she confused for a moment wondering why she wasn't in her own dormitory.

"Morning, Lily" James said. He had been awake and watching her for about 30 minutes.

Lily? Between them it was ALWAYS Evans. Lily thought in confusion, she decided to ignore James's choice of words and get dressed.

"Morning, Potter" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"What ever, we'd better get going, it's almost 9:00 and we have to make sure the 1st years know their way to the great hall.

"Fine. Let me get dressed." Lily replied, stepping into her privet quarters.

She rummaged around in her new closet for a while, before finding a red sweater made from a beautiful flowing cloth and a pair of jeans which she pulled on with haste, it was getting late, she and James would need to get to the Gryfindor common room quickly.

"Hey mate!" James shouted to Sirius and Remus as he and Lily flashed passed the pair, in a hurry to get to the awaiting first years.

"Okay, all first years," James said gasping between words "please line up," _wheeze_ "over there" _wheeze_

"Then we will all go down to the great hall in a calm and orderly fashion" Lily finished for James calmly, having already caught her breath.

Lily winked at James just as he was recovering, causing him to loose his breath all over again. She giggled and strode past him, preparing to lead the group of nervous first years.

A short while Later, in the great hall

"Potter, if you are going to be a respectable head boy, you CAN'T GO AROUND CALLING FIRST YEARS 'CHEECKY LITTLE BLIGHTERS'!" Lily shouted at James, whose look of fury matched only her own.

"DID YOU SEE HIMEVANS? HE WAS ASKING FOR IT? ANDAT LEAST IM NOT A BLOODY GOODY-TWO-SHOES!" James yelled back.

" URR!" Lily groaned. "JAMES HAROLD POTTER! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? WE ARE IN 6TH YEAR! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND BEING AN ARROGANT, IRRISPONABLE, GIT ANMORE!" Lily roared in his face. Then without another word, she turned on her heel, leaving James looking like he had just been slapped in the face in the middle of the great hall.

"He's just so…AH!" Lily ranted to her friends Deirdre and Emma, (De and Em) between bites of toast, later during breakfast.

"We know" Em said exasperatedly "You hate him…he's such an arrogant get…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"You should at least give him a chance!" De piped up "He's always liked you, and if anyone is going to deflate his pompous head, it will be you."

Lily just grumbled in reply. She'd heard it all before.

"Hey, Prongs" Sirius said to a shocked James as he sat down " Why do you look so surprised, mate? Its not like Lily's rejection is anything new."

"Yeah, well its not exactly pleasant either, Padfoot" James snapped back.

"Have you ever considered why you like Lily so much?" Remus questioned.

"Not really…" James replied "It just sort of came naturally, I just like her, you know?"

"Well, I think I know why. Lily intrigues you; she's not like the other girls. She is the one girl who has passed up a date with 'Potter', yet she is the only one you want." Remus said wisely.

" Yeah…wel-" James stuttered, Remus cut him off, "I suggest, that since you like her because she's different, that you start being different for her."

This proposition was greeted by blank stares, so Moony proceeded to elaborate.

"Stop trying to empress the girl, Prongs, she obviously doesn't like that. Act normal, be the nice caring James I know you are, that will make Lily yours."

Intrigued, James took this suggestion to heart and proceeded to form a plan, that would make Evans his.

James went on to think about this all day and all night for the next week, but he never got a chance to put his thoughts into action, because something terrible happened.

James was walking along a silver encrusted road in the middle of a leafy forest. He saw a flash of red up ahead of him, he sped up, intrigued. It was Lily Evans who was running ahead of him, just out of reach. She slowed to a jog and James caught up to her, but before he could confront her, a terrible pain shot through him. Such an awful pain, a thousand white-hot knives were scraping at every inch of his body that was screaming for relent.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" James roared, coming out of his terrible nightmare. The pain was too great; he was not strong enough for this. "MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

He attempted to open his eyes that had filmed over with pain. He was blind to everything around him, his entire being, focused on the torturing ache that coursed through his veins.

All of a sudden it all came to an abrupt halt. There he was, panting and lying in his own bed, surrounded by a mass of tangled bed sheets.

"Thank god! That was only a dream. The pain was so real…" James whispered to himself

"Think again, Potter." A cold voice said, penetrating the darkness that surrounded everything.

"Wha?" James said disbelievingly, rubbing sleep out of his pain stricken eyes.

His eyes opened wide as saucers, as he saw what lay before him. It was death-eaters. Over 20 of them, standing erect, wands out, all around James's bed.

"Crucio!" A cruel voice screamed to James's left, bringing back the sharp never-ending pain.

James fell off his canopy bed, then struggled for a moment, trying to keep his dignity, while writhing on the floor.

_Many torture sessions later _

_I can't give them the pleasure of knowing how much this arh! Hurts_.

"AHHHHHHH!" James yelled, not able to hold it back any longer.

Once the horrific pain wore off and he had stopped twitching, he sprung up off the floor, ready to fight for his life.

I hope everyone is all right, James thought as he looked around the room, sizing up his chances.

"Aren't you going to go save your girlfriend?" A voice said mockingly.

_Lily_.

The single thought remained in his mind. He no longer cared about his own safety. _LILY NEEDS ME!_ The thought blazed in his mind, leaving no room for anything else.

Seeing his distress, the death eaters roared with laughter, causing James to feel even more fury and ferocity then before.

A fire burned in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment before as he drew his wand, prepared to do anything to save Lily.

Meanwhile...

Lily was lying among soft pillows and tangled bed sheets in her four-poster bed. Her body was at rest, and her mind relaxed and oblivious to the terrors going on in the other room. She lay, as unmoving as a rock...but she was not alone...

Lily was sitting on a dock on the edge of a beautiful blue lake. Then sun was just setting and Lily was basking in the remaining rays of the warm sun. All the brilliant colors flowing together, forming amazing patterns all around her, and Lily was just sitting there on the edge of paradise, soaking up all its beauty and wonder.

All of a sudden Lily was torn from her soothing dream and back into a fierce reality.

"Get up, you filthy little mud blood." An unnerving voice sounded form behind her. She had read plenty of chilling mystery books, but this voice toped them all. It was like nails scrapping down a blackboard, but a million times worse. Words cannot even explain it, it was absolutely terrifying.

Noiselessly, Lily got up from the tangle of sheets and onto the carpeted floor.

"Good mud blood" the terrifying voice sounded again. Lily was stung with the pure disrespect in that sentence. _MUD BLOOD! Is that all I am?_ _I don't have to take this!_ Lily thought to herself, but then thought better of it. As she looked around she could make out eight other hooded figures standing about in the half darkness of dawn.

She better not take her chances, even though the figures were all wearing black hooded robes down to their toes, and their faces were covered with masks, each with a more distorted pattern than the last, she could tell that they knew what they were dong, and that they were not afraid to cause pain.

They were defiantly **_Death Eaters._**

a/n

Sorry that this is a little short, this is only my first fanfic after all, so leave suggestions and prank ideas inbe nice to me. Please read and review! Your lovely reviews, kisses and thank you so much, my soon-to-be-loyal-fans. -)

thanks for reading/reviewing

Citronella-thanks, yo uwere the only reviewer who acculy left some usful critisism. I took your sugestions to heart. In the nexy chapter there will be more background info, and i personaly spell-checked the first chapter, so i think its a little more readable. I know that you can't be head boy/girl in 6th year, but i desided to bend the rules a bit for the purposes of the story. Thanks so much, hope that you will keep reading, because i will be updating.

EMBER91- Thank you so much for the compliment! I will be updating as soon as possible!


	2. Doomed

James Potter and the rest of the marauders are back at hogwarts. It is 6th year and Lily and James are head boy and girl. Will Lily and James find true love? Will Voldemort destroy the wizarding world? Read and find out.

A/n: thanks guys, for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Umm…Read up, I hope you like this chapter, and I will be updating soon…

Chapter 2-

Lily's arms were held in an iron grip behind her back. Even if she choose to try an attempt at escape, she would never be able to break free from this grasp.

"Why you little-" Lily muttered instinctively under her breath

"What was that? … Mudblood?" another voice sounded from behind her. Which was greeted by merciless peels of laughter from the rest of the vile gang.

Lily saw that resisting was pointless. She allowed herself to be pushed along by her captors. Her pride was gone, and in its place lay an unrelenting fear of what lay ahead.

Lily twisted her head this way and that in an effort to see where she was being escorted. But it was pointless, she was held in such a grip that even the smallest of moments were prevented.

It wasn't long before the strange party came to a halt in front of a handsomely carved wooden door that looked strangely familiar.

_James's door. _Lily thought, it finally dawning on her. _This is James's room._ Her breath caught in her throat, leaving her breathless and worried.

"Alhomora." The unbearable voice sounded once more from beneath the mask of the person holding her arms tightly behind her back.

The door creaked open slowly and eerily. The death eaters rushed inside, pulling Lily along with them.

"Wha the?" Lily stammered, surprised at the sight that greeted her emerald eyes.

"BELLA! QUICKLY! THE BLOODY BRAT IS STRONGER THAN WE ASSUMED! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" A death eater screamed at the death eater who was holding Lily's arms as he flailed spells every which way.

'Bella' and her other death eater cronies, then rushed to the aid of their fellows, and proceeded to take on the boy, no _man_, who was fighting with such valor.

James Potter, THE James Potter, the little boy had been chasing after Lily since they first met, the little boy who liked pulling silly pranks with his friends, the arrogant git who cared about no one but himself, was fighting with such a passion you could almost see his warrior heart pounding in his chest.

Lily stared open mouthed with amazement at the little boy who she had always taken for granted, until a series of multicolored lights whizzed past her causing her to dive behind an abandoned bed for cover.

James's deep brown eyes were alight with the battle madness that coursed through his veins. He was fighting all of them at once, sending spells every which way, knocking them off their feet, but he was horribly out numbered.

"We underestimated him! He's so grunt bloody strong!" A tall male death eater grumbled over his shoulder, while trying to hex Potter.

BOOM a horrific charm busted out of Bella's wand hitting James in the leg. His face still frozen in a bewildered expression, he flew into the air and across the room, landing in a heap against the wall.

Lily froze, unable to think of what to do. She gazed at James's crumpled unmoving body, huddled against the wall, and remembered his gallant attempts to fight the mob. _I've got to do something!_ Lily thought.

The death eaters were edging slowly as a group towards the James, who was crumpled in a heap on the floor, their ugly yellow teeth bared in delight.

"Hey!" Lily shouted, springing up form her hiding place, "Want the boy? You're gonna have to get past me first." Lily said bravely now standing fully, wand out, read to fight.

This act of bravery was greeted with laughter and looks of unconcern. Without a second thought, the deatheater's rounded back to their prey.

Lily felt the anger boil up inside of her. She strode confidently from behind the bed, past the dumbstruck death eaters, and in front of James Potter, shielding him.

"I said," Lily felt herself say, "If you want the boy, you will have to go through me." Such confidence she had never felt before was now beating throughout every inch of her body. She was an image of strength and power, her body erect, hair flying, and green eyes flashing warning.

Bella doubled up with amusement. The spine tingling giggles reverberated eerily off the walls in the enclosed bedroom.

"You!" Bella squeaked between peels of laughter "You? The mood-blood!" then she broke into peels of mirth once more. The rest of the death eaters joined her, creating a shrill, cruel chorus of hideous jollity.

"Forgive me" Bella exclaimed after catching her breath. "Allow me to explain myself. You, my dear, are a mudblood, incapable of any real magical fight. You aren't even worth talking to." Bella spat rudely in Lily's direction.

But before Lily could retaliate, a cold voice sounded from the opposite corner of the room. His entire face and body was shrouded from the eyes of the two teenagers, but his voice was enough to chill the bone.

At one, all of the death eaters stopped their slow procession towards Potter, and flung themselves at the man who had spoken.

"Master, master." Bella screeched pathetically.

"Enough!" The harsh voice screamed. "What is going on here?"

"Master, forgive us. We were attempting to capture the Potter boy, like you instructed." Another deatheater said in fear.

"Ah, but did you foolish cowards not remember my orders?" The man in shadows said. He looked around pityingly for a moment, and when he was not greeted by an answer immediately, he proceeded to say, with anger in his voice.

" I thought not." His voice growing more powerful as he continued on, " My instructions were to GET THE BOY **AND **THE GIRL. I NEED THEM BOTH, ALIVE AND UNHARMED. IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK, YOU BAND OF LOWLY COWARDS!"

_What is he talking about? He must be talking about James and I. But why would he need us? _Lily thought, confused.

But before Lily or the deatheaters could say another word, the man had disappeared.

Lily shivered and stepped backward, closer to James as the group turned on them. She tripped over her own feet, and fell next to Potter.

"Wha?" James whispered, his eyes fluttering open.

"Shh…James, rest now. Everything will be all right…its okay now. "Lily said soothingly, trying to comfort the disgruntled James.

The deatheaters were bearing down apon them now, and there was nothing the pair could do but close their eyes and except their predicament.

Lily clutched James and held him tight to her chest, she shut her eyes and everything went black. The only thing she was aware of was James in her arms, and for now, as she was swept away by a strong wind, that was all she needed.

A/N Sorry it's a little short… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RR! I am dying for some constructive criticism. But, if there are some spelling/grammar errors, I don't want to hear about it. I suck at spelling and I have accepted that. Um…any other suggestions or complaints are welcome. RR!


End file.
